


Devour the Fireman

by Chezmeralda



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Firefighter Tachibana Makoto, M/M, Merman Nanase Haruka, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, there's a little plot but it does literally nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chezmeralda/pseuds/Chezmeralda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Merman Haru desperately wants to know more about fireman Makoto. What he sounds like, what he thinks, what's beneath those infernal "clothes."</p>
<p>Submitted for the Makoto Tachibottom Festival 2K14</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taste Him

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MakotoTachibottomFest2K14](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MakotoTachibottomFest2K14) collection. 



> This is embarrassing.

He remembered hearing a distant roar, different from the regular rumble of the ocean, followed by muffled shouting. He figured that it was the merpeople of the surface, doing something incomprehensible, but his curiousity was piqued when he sensed a tinge of fear and urgency in the way the shouts echoed over him.

Haru swam up, noticing a glow like the sun but not, shimmering through the depths of the ocean, permeating the darkness with its red light. Haru could feel danger prickle his instincts as it washed over him, urging him to swim faster, towards the light that was like the sun but not. A shadow covered the light, and for a moment Haru paused in his swim, before the shadow hit the water and disturbed the tranquil lull. He swam up to it, all senses on full alert as he approached the dark mass that disturbed the peace of the ocean.

Two things hit Haru at once when he reached the massive shadow. The first being that it was a merperson of the land, the second being that the merperson could not breathe, and was slowly drowning. Haru hooked his hands under his arms, and swam up to the surface, frantic with fear.

The weight of this person was more than he'd expected, and it took all of Haru's efforts to not lose his hold on him. He suspected that whatever was weighing down this merperson was probably the strange scales that covered his body, and he broke the surface with a gasp, muscles screaming with the effort it took to bring him up. 

Haru continued to tread the surface, keeping the now unconscious merperson above the ocean as he swam to the closest shore. Dawn was beginning to break, and Haru hoped that he had helped in time.

Haru pushed the merperson on to the sandy shore, surrounded by craggy rocks, and he leaned over to peer at the face of the person he'd just saved. His eyes were closed, and on pressing his ear to his parted mouth, Haru found that he was not breathing.

His tail flicked with worry. He wasn't breathing. Haru had to do something. He braced his hands on either side of the unconscious merperson's head and pressed his lips into his open mouth and breathed. He breathed and tilted his chin up, hoping that he could suck the water out of him and give him life again.

It was about two minutes before Haru began to feel the dread of thinking that he hadn't made it in time, when the unconscious person spat up salt water, and continued to cough, gasp and spit up until he was breathing air with large, heaving breaths, giving Haru a moment of relief. 

It occured to Haru vaguely that he was still nestled in this person's lap, but he found that he wanted to stay there.

The merperson rasped a breath, voice sounding rough from the coughing he'd done a moment ago, and turned to look at Haru with bleary eyes as he blinked his vision into focus. Haru's eyes widened when he was met with green. Green unlike any other he'd seen before, different from the seaweed that surrounded his home, and different from the green that the ocean took on. It was a bright and utterly wonderful green, and Haru found that he wanted to know where this green came from.

"Are you the one who saved me?" came the ragged question, voice ripped from abuse as the merperson with green eyes regarded Haru. He nodded slowly, beginning to truly take in the merperson's face. Haru found him pleasing to look at, all his dark brown hair damp from being in the ocean, eyes droopy as if constantly sleepy, gentle with kindness, a smile always seeming to linger on his lips.

"What's your name?" he asked, sounding tired from the near death experience he'd just gone through. Haru flicked his tail unconsciously, and he noticed the person's eyes grow wide, suddenly realizing who he was actually talking to.

"Haru," came his quiet reply, as he watched the person look at his tail with genuine curiosity and wonder.

"Oh," he muttered quietly, swallowing. "You're a mermaid?" Haru nodded. "I didn't know that mermaids existed. This is so surreal."

"Are you not a mermaid?" Haru asked, tilting his head at the person before him. He saw green eyes blink at him with confusion. "You're a merperson of the land."

"Oh," green eyes widened with realization, before he scratched the back of his head. "No, we don't call ourselves merpeople. I'm a human. My name is Makoto."

 _Makoto_ , Haru thought. He watched the human Makoto look down at his lap, the lap that Haru was currently sitting in, before he scratched the back of his head. "Your scales are heavy," Haru blurted, and he watched Makoto's green eyes widen again with more confusion. "They're inconvenient for swimming, they fill with water."

Makoto looked down at himself, before looking back up at Haru. "You mean my clothes?"

"'Clothes'?" Haru repeated. He wasn't sure what clothes were.

"These," Makoto pulled at himself, "are my fire man's clothes. I wear them to protect me from getting burned by fire. They're supposed to be heavy."

"'Fire'?" Haru asked, finding frustration in not knowing what fire was. "You mean the light that was like the sun, but wasn't the sun since it was dark?"

Makoto blinked before nodding. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. It's not as bright as the sun, and it's not as hot, but it's still dangerous for me to be close to it, so I wear these clothes to keep myself safe," he explained. 

Haru picked at the 'clothes' that were still logged with water, before he looked Makoto in the eye. "You are a 'fire man'," he replied, watching Makoto nod before continuing, "Does this mean that you make fire?"

"No," he said gently. "I protect people from getting hurt by fire, because fire can be dangerous if not properly watched."

Haru looked at Makoto up and down, noticing that under his 'clothes' he had strong, well defined muscles. Large arms and perfect abs were covered by the waterlogged clothes, clinging to him and only hinting at what was underneath. It made Haru lick his lips with a hunger that he never felt before.

A moment later, the both of them heard shouting, and Makoto looked up, before he slowly wobbled to his feet. Haru slid off his lap, and he found that he missed sitting there. "I have to go, those are my colleagues calling me. They're probably worried sick," he said as he began make his way over the rocks.

Haru grabbed his hand, frantic. He startled Makoto into looking down at him. "When will I see you again?"

Makoto blinked at him before smiling. "I'll come back here tomorrow. Is that okay?" Haru seemed satisfied, and he nodded, letting go of Makoto's hand. He watched Makoto carefully climb over the rocks, and once he was out of sight Haru pushed himself back into the surf, excited for tomorrow.

\---

Haru sat on the beach and waited, allowing his tail to dry up. He remembered back when his grandmother told him of how merpeople could disguise themselves like those who lived on land, having two fins instead of one, and he decided to try it out as he waited for Makoto.

Not too long after, he heard grunting, and he looked over his shoulder to see Makoto climb the rocks, before sliding down next to him. "Hello, Haru!" he said happily, and Haru found himself lost in his smile. "What are you doing?"

"Drying out," he stated simply, eyes going wide when he saw Makoto looking concerned. "It's so I can have two fins."

"'Two fins'?" Makoto repeated, looking confused. Haru eyed Makoto's lower half pointedly, and he watched green eyes fill with slow understanding. "Oh, you mean like legs?" he asked, and Haru nodded, noting that humans called their fins 'legs'.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, and Haru shook his head.

"You're clothes are different," he stated, eyeing Makoto. He was wearing lighter clothes this time, and Haru sort of resented that they no longer clung to his body, outlining and defining every muscle, angle and curve on him.

Makoto laughed gently at Haru before smiling. "I only wear that when I'm on duty. It's really heavy, so it's pretty tiring to wear it for too long," he explained. He laid down on the sand next to Haru, and Haru found himself oddly excited by the peek of stomach he caught glimpse of when his shirt lifted. Haru licked his lips, swallowing hard.

They lay together in the sun while Haru shook off his scales every so often, revealing more and more leg. Makoto sat up every so often and would look in amazement as he did this, but Haru noticed a faint blush emanating from his cheeks.

"Is something wrong, Makoto?" he asked at one point, after a particularly audible swallow from Makoto. 

"N-no," he said nervously, eyes shifting away from Haru, blush staining his ears. "I-I just wasnt' expecting..."

Haru followed Makoto's pointed gaze to between his now legs. He wasn't too sure what the appendage was sitting there. He began to worry a bit. "Is that not normal to have?" he asked anxiously.

"O-oh! No, it's very normal..." he stuttered, and Haru wondered what the blush was there for. "I guess I just... didn't expect it there for some reason."

Haru blinked, unsure of how to answer him, but in the next second he was unable to even breath when Makoto slipped his shirt off over his head, laying it over his lap. He swallowed at the sudden rush of saliva that pooled in his mouth, enjoying the way his muscles stretched as he pulled the fabric over his head. The shirt fluttered over Haru's lap and he felt a sudden relief for it being there, feeling a strange tingle pool at the pit of his stomach.

"I didn't manage to tell you this before," Makoto began, rubbing the back of his neck. Haru tried to focus his attention to what Makoto was saying rather than the way his lips looked when he licked them nervously. "But thank you for saving me from drowning."

Haru's eyes shot wide open as he blinked owlishly when Makoto leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips. It was barely a few seconds when Makoto began to pull away, blush spreading over his nose and cheeks, reaching his ears. Haru barely processed the warmth of his lips, he licked his lips quickly, tasting a sweetness on his lips that surely belonged to Makoto, and it tasted so good that he craved more.

"Haru, are you- _mmm!_ " Makoto was cut off when Haru moved forward to press his lips on his again, bumping noses and causing a surprised inhale through his nose as he fell back into the sand.

Haru parted his lips and pulled Makoto's lower lip into his mouth, kneading it between his teeth before sucking it hard. He shivered at the high, desperate noise that suddenly escaped Makoto's throat, carrying over Haru and reaching his ears, running all the way down his spine.

"Makoto," he murmured against the other man's lips, and Makoto whined into Haru's mouth. Haru licked his lower lip, before slipping his tongue into his mouth, coaxing Makoto to kiss back with his tongue.

When Makoto's tongue timidly entered Haru's mouth, he sucked on it, feeling the shivery moan that brushed past his lips, causing electricity to shoot down his spine and pool in his stomach and lower. Haru instinctively rolled his hips, and Makoto arched his back, a choked moan escaping him, eyes wide open at the sensation.

"H-Haru," Makoto said his name shakily, barely audible over the ocean waves. 

"Makoto," he kissed his name against his ear, and he smirked a bit at the gasp that followed. "Can I?"

The question remained suspended in the air, before Makoto's body moved impatiently underneath him. " _Yes_ ," he sighed a moment later, and Haru traced his lips down Makoto's jaw, nipping and licking at his neck.

Haru enjoyed the shivers he managed to get out of Makoto, his hands clutching helplessly at Haru's sides. He was positive that he might bruise, but he didn't care. He wanted every mark that Makoto could possibly press into him.

Haru reached his chest and paused at a moment to look at the marks he'd sucked into Makoto's skin. He felt Makoto squirm underneath him, embarrassed under the intensity of his hooded gaze. Haru licked his lips as he lowered his head again to kiss Makoto's chest, lip smacking noises reaching Makoto's ears. He covered his eyes with one arm.

Haru traced his tongue teasingly around one nipple before taking it between his teeth, pressing down gently to knead it. Haru moaned around the nipple in answer to Makoto's debauched whine as he brought it into his mouth, his hand thumbing and flicking at the other nipple before twisting and rolling it between his fingers.

"A-aahhh," Makoto sighed, back arched before his hips moved languidly against Haru's, hand moving to thread through his hair. Haru let go of the nipple in his mouth with a wet pop, before moving to give similar attention to the other one, other hand coming up to continue to roll the nipple he'd previously been sucking on.

"Makoto," he whispered against his slick skin, and he felt a shiver run through Makoto, goosebumps rising on his skin where his breath had touched him. "Does it feel good?"

"Yes, Haru, _yes_ ," Makoto whined, legs spreading involuntarily. Haru looked down at the bulge in Makoto's pants, licking his lips, eyes glittering with curiosity. He pulled at the offending barrier, a frustrated grunt escaping his mouth when he couldn't take it off. 

"Makoto," he whispered, and Makoto looked at him through glazed eyes, before reaching down to help him take his pants off. He lifted his hips so Haru could slide them off his legs, and Haru admired his trembling, muscular thighs.

Haru clicked his tongue when he noticed that there was still one more piece of clothing left on Makoto, but he decided to ignore it for now, instead pressing his lips against Makoto's inner thigh. He felt Makoto spread his legs more with a sigh, allowing easier access, and Haru felt a sudden, devious urge well up in him.

"Ha-!" Makoto choked out Haru's name but couldn't finish when he bit into the soft flesh on the inside of his leg, pulling a bit before sucking to leave a bruise shaped like his teeth. Once he was satisfied with the raw, purple colour, he licked over it as if to sooth the pain, before moving to a different spot on Makoto's thighs to plant another mark.

Makoto writhed underneath him, shivering against the wet, dirty noises, tiny gasps and broken, choked sobs escaping from his throat. He gripped Haru's hair as he felt each kiss and bite on his thighs, reveling in the painful, satisfying pleasure.

"Haru, _please_ ," Makoto begged, not knowing what he was begging for. Haru lifted his head to kiss him, a deep, bruising kiss that Makoto moaned loudly into, before he was pressed back into the sand.

Haru kissed his way back down, taking time to bite each ab as he went, enjoying the muscles jump and twitch under his attention. Makoto hiccuped with each nip before he felt Haru pull down his underwear with his teeth, hissing a little when his cock sprung free from its restriction, hitting him in the stomach.

Haru swallowed at the sight of Makoto's cock as it smeared a slick trail of precum on his abs, and in that moment Haru wanted to devour all of the fire fighter underneath him. He wanted to hear each whimper, moan, and sigh as he was slowly taken by Haru, until there was nothing left of him but a jumble of broken pleas and choked begs.

"Haru, wha-" Makoto's eyes flew wide open when he felt Haru experimentally lick at his slit, before swallowing down his cock in one fluid motion. His back arched up as his mouth gaped with a silent scream, breath caught in his throat as he felt Haru swallow around him before he moved his head up and down.

" _Ahh_ , H-Haru, _please, ahh_ ," came the broken plea as Haru moved his head down again. He felt saliva trickling out of the corners of his mouth, mixing with the odd, bitter taste of precum that was certainly leaking out of Makoto's cock. Haru pressed his fingers hard into Makoto's thighs to keep them spread wide open so he could have free movement, hoping they would leave bruises that would never heal. 

Makoto's thighs trembled in Haru's grip, and Makoto sobbed into his fist, one hand gripping at Haru's hair. He couldn't even move when he was like this, so open and vulnerable, in such a lewd and provocative position, but Makoto found that he reveled in the vulnerability, that he enjoyed all the attention Haru was giving him as he worked his cock, swallowing around it.

Haru felt the sudden jolts and spasms in Makoto's muscles, his breathing hard and ragged as he fought each sobbing moan that wracked through his chest, and Haru licked and sucked with more intent. Makoto's cock began to swell in his mouth, and he felt his jaw begin to ache at his effort, but he moaned with satisfaction when he heard the broken begging that was growing louder and louder above him.

"H-Haru, please- I c-can't- _ah- ahh- aaahhh_ ," Makoto's back began to arch as Haru bobbed his head to swallow around his cock one more time, every muscle suddenly trembling as his breath caught in his throat.

Haru's head slid down the length of Makoto's cock one final time and Makoto came with a hard sob, whimpering incoherently as he moaned out Haru's name, the taste of tears on his tongue as his body flinched and spasmed. Haru continued to suck and swallow around Makoto's cock until his loud moans melted into quiet whimpers, spent from the magnitude of his orgasm.

Haru lifted his head from his cock as it went limp, a trail of drool and cum trickling off the tip from his mouth before it broke on his chin. He licked at his lips, tasting bitterness and the ocean, and Haru's gaze was on Makoto's chest as it rose and fell with hitched, heavy breath.

A blush washed over Makoto's body, the sheer satisfaction of his orgasm causing his eyes to flutter shut, and Haru enjoyed how ruined and debauched he looked, legs still spread open for him, nipples raw and stiff, lips parted with humid breath. A light sheen of sweat covered his whole body, and Haru crawled up to Makoto's mouth to kiss him, Makoto soon roused to kiss him back with languid, relaxed movements.

"Haru," he sighed when Haru broke the kiss, eyes closed, still completely spent. "You didn't finish."

Haru looked down at his tail, now a pair of legs, and noticed that his own cock was hard as a drop of precum formed at the head. He looked up at Makoto, whose eyes were trained downward, licking his lips a bit. "Did you want to come with me? We can finish you at my place." Haru nodded, and Makoto put on his pants before covering Haru in his shirt, lifting him to bring him back to his house.


	2. Consume Him

Haru's eyes widened with curiosity when Makoto put him down after stepping over the threshold to his home. He blinked and looked around him, noting the objects that filled Makoto's home, how _different_ everything looked. 

Haru looked back to see Makoto close the door behind him, and despite his initial excitement to continue where they left off, Haru was suddenly found the urge to ask questions about everything, to point and pick at everything around him, to learn and discover everything about the world he lived in.

If Haru did that, maybe he could fit himself into this world as well.

Makoto walked passed him and Haru followed, sitting down on a large object that looked soft and plush and comfortable. Haru tilted his head, questioning with wide eyes and silent words.

"It's called a 'couch'," Makoto answered his silent question, patting the plush object with a dull thump.

"'Couch'?" Haru repeated, before he plopped himself next to Makoto. His eyes widened slightly when he bounced a little. He tested the couch's ability to push him back up when he pressed down, and soon Haru was being sprung off with each one of his jumps, bouncing and shaking the couch.

He watched Makoto watch him with amusement, and Haru stopped his bouncing, before settling down next to him, nuzzling into his chest. Makoto embraced him and leaned down on the couch. "Do you not do that?" he asked quietly.

Makoto hummed at him, pressing his lips to the top of his head. "I used to, when I was smaller," he replied, mouthing the words on Haru's head. "I don't do it anymore, since I might break the couch if I jumped on it."

Haru briefly began to wonder what a smaller Makoto looked like. What a wide, bright and innocent eyed Makoto looked like as he grew up, experienced things, learned things.

"What were you like when you were younger?" the question left his mouth as he tilted his head up to blink at Makoto with curiosity. Makoto looked down at Haru, contemplating the question as he caressed his face.

"Well, I was definitely a lot smaller," he answered with amusement. "I was also pretty timid and scared of a lot of things. Still am, I suppose. Though I guess that's hard to imagine since I'm so large now."

Haru leaned into Makoto, trailing a hand down his chest, watching the goosebumps rise underneath his finger tips. He imagined a scared looking Makoto, alone and handling his fears on his own. Haru pressed a kiss to his chest, smiling a little at the small gasp that he received. "I can be here for you when you're scared," he murmured against Makoto's skin, looking up at him.

Makoto's eyes widened at his words before his expression melted into one of adoration, fondness. "That's very sweet of you," he murmured to him. "But don't you have to live in the ocean?"

Haru crawled up so that his arms braced his weight on either side of Makoto's head. He leaned down to pull Makoto into a passionate kiss, slow and deliberate caresses of his tongue, languid movements of his lips. "I want to be here with you," he mumbled into his mouth, before tilting his head to deepen the kiss, heat building between them, permeating the air around them.

Sweat began to form on Haru's brow and back as he got more into the kiss, pulling at Makoto's bottom lip, eliciting a wanton moan from the man under him. He lifted his head just enough to lick his, reveling in the way be barely brushed Makoto's lips, causing him to shiver.

He threaded his fingers through his hair as he nudged his thighs apart, feeling himself get hard again between Makoto's legs. He shivered a little at the warm hand that slid up his back, feeling him feel over the patches of dispersed scales that were scattered across his skin, reminding them that they were still human and merperson.

"Makoto," he whispered into his skin as he slid down, kissing along each angle of Makoto's body. He looked up to see hooded green eyes watching his movements. Haru went back up to kiss him, trailing his hand down to cup Makoto's groin as he whimpered at the touch. 

Haru rolled his balls in his hand, massaging him as he urged Makoto to get hard again. Haru was already there, easily aroused after not getting off earlier. He slipped his hand lower to trace the line between Makoto's butt cheeks, and he felt Makoto jolt at the touch, gasping into his lips.

"Do you have...?" Haru wasn't sure how to ask this question. Merpeople were in the water all the time, and everything there was wet and slimy. Did humans produce any fluids like this, that aided in intercourse? He wasn't sure.

He watched a pretty blush spread over Makoto's cheeks, eyes fluttering at the question. "Y-yeah, hold on," he said, reaching over to a drawer next to the couch, pulling out a tube of some kind. "You just squeeze some of that on your f-fingers..."

Haru followed the instructions, eyes slowly going wide at the clear, goopy substance that he swirled between his fingers. Makoto kissed Haru as he pulled off his pants for him, shimmying them off his legs, and Haru reached around to trace the line there.

"A-ahh," Makoto sighed when he felt Haru press teasing touches near his hole, and he gripped the armrest behind Haru, canting his hips back, silently begging for more.

Haru pulled his head down for a kiss, licking and sucking at Makoto's lips and tongue, taking the air out of his lungs, filling them instead with moans and unsteady breaths. A particularly needy shiver escaped Makoto and washed over Haru's lips, and he took that moment to press one finger into Makoto, knuckle deep.

Makoto jolted forward with a whiny gasp, breaking their kiss and pressing his chest into Haru's face. Haru kissed and sucked at his nipple, causing delicious moans to permeate the air above him. He could feel those noises through Makoto's chest as he licked and nipped at him, feel them send vibrations through his skin and causing desperation to build at the pit of his stomach. 

He pulled out a bit and pressed his two fingers together before plunging them back into Makoto, who gripped at the arm that was working him raw. Makoto let out a long, guttural moan that shot straight to Haru's dick, now completely hard and dripping, feeling Makoto clench around his fingers as he worked him open, toes curling at the suggestive way he pulsed around him.

Haru kissed Makoto, swallowing all the noises that escaped him, enjoying the desperate way his hips would roll back as he plunged and flicked deeply into him-

" _Ah-, f-fuck_ ," Haru heard the words leave Makoto's mouth with a startled gasp, and he blinked at his face, eyes wide and pupils blown, black outshining green as tears started to form at the corners.

"Makoto?" he questioned quietly. He knew from watching humans on the beach that tears meant sadness and pain, and worry washed over him.

" _T-there_ ," Makoto whimpered into his shoulder, planting a loud kiss.

 _There?_ "Here?" Haru asked him, pressing his mouth against Makoto's ear as he twisted his fingers again, searching for what Makoto was talking about-

" _Ah, ah, yeah, there_ ," Makoto whined and shivered when Haru trailed his fingers over one particular spot, too teasing to really cause a moan to come out, but his desperation was building for more. He groaned loudly when Haru pressed his fingers in, hard, and he bit at his shoulder and sobbed directly into his skin at how good it felt, licking over where he knew teeth marks would be left.

"Is that okay?" Haru asked him, enjoying a little at the desperate begging that Makoto did with his hips and voice.

" _Yes, yes, so good_ ," he whimpered, and Haru swallowed at the way Makoto pleaded with each hitched breath, each choked out sob that shook his body.

He pulled out his fingers and pushed Makoto backwards so he was on his back, enjoying the way that his eyes were glazed over with lust and need. He pushed his thighs apart and pressed himself at his entrance, teasing Makoto to look at him. Unfocused green eyes found blue and for a moment time suspended, Makoto thinking about how beautiful Haru looked with his incredible blue eyes and shimmery patches of scales still littered across his skin, Haru thinking about how ruined, lewd, and gorgeous Makoto looked with his hooded green gaze and flushed skin.

One breath and Haru plunged, slow and deliberate, drawing out a long, desperate sigh from Makoto. Skin hit skin and Haru stopped for a moment, pausing to breath deeply as he adjusted to the overwhelm amount of sensation that was hitting him. The warm, the way he could feel each movement of Makoto's body, the way he pulsed around him caused Haru to press his thighs further apart as he waited for Makoto to adjust.

Makoto hiccuped his breath as he waited for the ache to subside a bit more, instead admiring the way Haru's scales shimmered in the light as his muscled twitched, the way he was warm and hot, twitching deep inside him. He wondered briefly if he should wipe at Haru's bangs that clung damply to his forehead, but that thought was scattered when Haru moved out slowly before ramming himself back in.

"Ah!" Makoto's back jolted off the couch, moaning as he gripped on to the cushions underneath him. He wanted to reach for Haru, to pull him into another kiss, to dig long, red nail marks into his back, but he couldn't, not when Haru had his legs spread so far wide it couldn't be taken for anything else but indecent, not when his pace was so deliberate and slow and good that he was starting to forget how to think, to breath.

"Makoto," he heard his name over the wet, dirty noises their bodies made as they came together, and Makoto looked at him with blurred vision, thoughts clouded with lust and desperation-

" _Ah_ ," Haru heard a particularly delicious moan from Makoto, and he looked up to see him biting a fist, drool trailing out of the corner of his mouth, eyes squeezed and eyebrows drawn together. 

"Here?" he asked, and he plunged, hard, pressing Makoto's legs wider as he changed the angle he was hitting him.

"Yes, yes, Haru. Oh God, _so good_ ," he cried, sobbing into his mouth as he pulled Haru down for a kiss. Haru swallowed his noises greedily, concentrating on hitting that spot, hitting Makoto wide open.

Haru felt Makoto arch underneath him, felt him clench around him as every muscle shook, every nerve coming alive as his eyes shot wide open, mouth spilling broken, desperate sobbing with each thrust, choking on each breath. Haru reached around his leg and squeezed at Makoto's cock before pumping him, pressing his thumb against the slit.

"Haru, please, please, I can't, _I can't_ ," he sobbed, coming hard between them as Haru worked his dick. Haru thrust a few more times into Makoto as he rode out his orgasm before following after him with a grunt, a shudder running through him as he fell onto Makoto's chest.

They clung to each other, skin sticking together with sweat as they lay there, breath heaving as their chests hitched and hiccuped with each intake. A little while later, Haru drew out, limp and sticky, and Makoto shivered at the movement, nerves abused and sensitive.

Haru crawled back up to Makoto and kissed at his chin, before settling back to snuggle into his neck. He felt Makoto's arms come around him in an embrace, resting heavily on him, exhausted. Makoto pressed his lips to the top of Haru's head, and Haru listened to his steadying breath as he began to fall asleep.

Haru felt himself getting lulled by the comforting noise, thinking that as long as he stayed here with the fire man, he'd have plenty of time to learn about the human world.

It sounded like a good plan, and sleep took him.

**Author's Note:**

> THAT WAS VERY EMBARRASSING. I'VE NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE I AM A CHILDREN.
> 
> I think it's pretty bad honestly. It's basically shameless sex. But meh, I guess that's what this whole thing is supposed to be about.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Makoto?


End file.
